


Distraction

by Goldenlissy0



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenlissy0/pseuds/Goldenlissy0
Summary: Senku helps [Name] with her first break-up.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Distraction

"It'll get better with time,"

Your friends said, swarming around you, treating you as if you were glass. Their touches light and soft as they try to comfort you.

"You'll move on, just take your time, okay?"

You knew that. Everyone who's experienced a break up has heard those words; whether it be through parents, friends, the internet or tv shows. Of course, you felt comforted knowing that they were cheering for you, but you just wanted to switch off for a while.

"Time heals the pain! Maybe not get rid of it, but it will become bearable."

The annoyance which rushed through you when you heard those words was impalpable. You just wanted them to stop. To stop saying that. Even though you knew they had the best of intentions. They wanted you to rise and become stronger from the break-up.

But you didn't want to wait.

You wanted this cruel heartbreak to be done and over with already. 

You were spiralling down a never-ending pit. 

You don't want to ask for help; you can't bring yourself to reach out. Why is everyone babying you? What if you don't want to be forever known as their ex? Why can't you switch feelings off?

"Oi [Name], come and help me." A male voice filled with boredom broke you from your thoughts.

Curiously you glance towards him, Senku filling your vision. Like a waterfall, relief overflowed you; finally, you can rest and think, like you've been yearning to the entire day. You could feel your friends sending gazes filled with confusion towards you; they assumed that hanging around the logical man would cause more pain.

"Okay!" you smiled apologetically towards your friends, "Sorry, I'll text you all later!"

Senku had swiftly swooped in and dragged your focus out of those thoughts. He stood there bored, his arm resting on his hip as he leaned against the wall, expectantly. Despite his bored tone, he was fine saving you from the conversation.

Your friend, Senku, was the first person to know about your break up. Despite the outgoing and cheery facade you put on, you kept your romantic life private. Only occasionally did you talk about a few fond memories that you made with your ex. 

Senku was never too invested in your romance, so long as you were healthy and happy that was good enough. He knew that love was troublesome, but since you used to be cheerful after hanging out with your ex; he let you be (after sitting you down for a couple of hours describing what love does to the brain).

That's why he was surprised when you called him first, with fresh and raw tears rolling down your face as you tell him what had happened. He couldn't see it, but he could hear the immense amount of pain that had lodged itself inside you. The cracks in your voice, the stammers, the sobs, the hesitant pauses, you were struggling.

In that one moment, Senku was speechless. For once, he didn't have a witty reply. Should he follow his usual route and snarkily reply to you. Or should he be quiet and let you ramble on without interruptions? Noticing the time, you blabbered out haste apologies, offering to hang up so that he can focus on his club.

"It's fine," he stated, swirling around into the Science Lab storage room closing the door behind him, "I've got time,"

So you spilt everything.

How you loved them.

How stupid you were.

How you didn't want to move on.

How you want them back.

Everything, you messily spilt your entire heart out to him. It was unflattering, raw and unsightly; one of the lowest moments in your life but despite that, it helped that he was there. His quiet hums, sounds of agreement/disagreement and laughter all helped to ground you to reality.

Senku couldn't help but laugh; after all, it was human nature to fall in love. Getting heartbroken was a potential side effect is all. The temptation of ranting to you about how your brain is currently going haywire due to the sudden heartbreak was strong. 

"When you're in a relationship, your brain falls into a pattern expecting a dopamine boost from the partner. Dopamine leaves the brain wanting more. That's why when a break-up occurs; it will cause your brain to try to get another hit of dopamine."

"This is because the brain still expects that it will get a dopamine boost, but it won't get that fix. Things like binge-eating temporarily work, but to get over the loss of dopamine, the brain will rewire itself so that it gets over it."

"That takes time, but I'll make it so that you're so busy that you have no time to think." Senku stated a matter-of-fact tone coating his voice.

Sure, he knew that time is the cure to heartbreak, but he knew that constantly reminding you would make him sound like the rest of your friends. A broken record. Instead, he'll distract you and spend as much time as you want with him in the Science club until you were ready to spread your wings again.

With his unconditional support you hope that someday you can love someone else.

Nevertheless, you're so glad to have a friend like him.


End file.
